1. Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate generally to a head mount (or head mounted) display device and an operation (or operating) method of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel display (FPD) devices are widely used as display devices of electronic devices because FPD devices are relatively lightweight and thin compared to cathode-ray tube (CRT) display devices. Examples of FPD devices include liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, field emission display (FED) devices, plasma display panel (PDP) display devices, and organic light emitting diode (OLED) display devices. OLED display devices have been spotlighted as a next-generation display device because they have various features, such as a wide viewing angle, a rapid response speed, a thin thickness, low power consumption, etc.